


The Prologue

by CrimsonDream



Series: Soulmates Are. [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: This was the beginning of everything John wanted.
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Series: Soulmates Are. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954849
Kudos: 8





	The Prologue

Toni手臂上出现灵魂印记的时候，John是最吃惊的人。

他一直以为那个人只可能是自己，全世界最爱Toni的人，除了他，不可能是别人。他早就记住了Toni的笔迹，她平时怎么签下自己的名字（TP，Toni Poole），并期待这行字迹最终出现在他身上的那一刻。

而现在，他只能盯着对方皮肤上和自己完全没有关系的字母缩写，在不要哭出来的努力中竭力吸气，直到那个轮廓仍然不可抑制地变得模糊。女孩子伸出手臂，用纸巾擦他的脸，柔声说不要哭啦，John。但他还是止不住往下掉的眼泪，就像长成大型犬前就被遗弃的狗崽。

（他只有十六岁，刚刚商谈过未来，切尔西青训，YTS系统，一份全职合同，一周四十六镑的工资，还有一些时不时来自Toni的必要接济。）

（他有很多关于未来的梦想和假设，但他从来没有想到过真正出现的这一个。）

那个下午，接近荒野的草地上，土仍然有一点潮湿。放眼望去，直到视野尽头也没有什么锈掉的长椅，只有蒲公英蔓延得到处都是。它们是有害杂草，但没有人会管理伦敦东边遥远的郊区。

Toni安慰他，那个人会出现的，John。他会来到你身边，你的灵魂伴侣，到那时候，你会有你自己的印记。

“而且我也不一定能找到这个人，John。”Toni的声音非常轻柔。“我们仍然可以生活在一起。”

他摇了摇头，终于擦干了眼泪，即使是这种时候，Toni仍然是全世界最好看的女孩子。

“他一定会出现。Toni。他会来到你身边，因为你是全世界最值得幸福的人。”

这是John唯一能想到的结局。他不能想象一个Toni不幸的未来。

但那个未来和他的关系，确确实实地在那一天结束了。

十八岁的时候，他升上了一线队。

John给所有人签名，写JT，告诉全世界他的灵魂印记可能是什么样的，期待当那个标记出现的时候，对方能第一时间找上门来。

他没有想到，三年后，这个想法就完完全全被丢进了垃圾桶。

Frank Lampard。这个人出现在他面前，就是一瞬间的事。

José最初降临斯坦福桥的时候，引起轩然大波的不仅是他的宣言。

John有看电视，这个刚刚拿下欧冠，过于好看的葡萄牙人迎着闪光灯，克制住自己不要眨太多下眼睛。

他的手腕，明晃晃地缠绕着皇家蓝的运动绷带，仿佛不知道那是什么意思似的，从他开口说话的第一秒就开始给媒体喂八卦素材。

大家都在猜José的灵魂伴侣是谁，他从来不会解开缠在手腕上的绷带。Eidur打趣，说这是绝好的手表广告位，比记分牌都好使，只要谁想多看一眼，就得注意到那块表的牌子。

某天全队赌局，输了的Didi不得不硬着头皮去问，结果Rui把所有人都骂了一通，要他们把脑子多放在球场上而少他妈看点厕所读物。

José只是笑，他不介意被问，但他也绝对不会给你答案。至今为止，没有一个人能得到一点蛛丝马迹。

John怀疑他什么都知道，他和Frank，他对Frank，但José一句话也没有说。

那是几乎难以置信的两年。

John扶着膝盖，大口喘气，站在他的教练旁边。三天前，他们刚刚在主场丢掉了联赛冠军。

（那场对阿森纳的平局后，José把手放在下巴上，对所有人说，抬起头来，不要丢掉你们的骄傲。）

训练像是变得没有意义，John放任自己稍微走神了一小会，就一小会儿，因为Frank在大笑，他刚刚大力抽射打在了门框的死角而切赫没有——

有阴影挡在了他的面前。

José瞪着他。他的脸色最近一直很难看，大家都知道为什么，但教练和老板的吵架没人想要搅合进去。

“别傻了，”他说，手里还拿着战术板，在过强的阳光下眯起眼睛，因为皱眉而看上去表情险恶。“不是所有在一起的人，都要是灵魂伴侣。”

John知道他在说什么，就像John的父母。他自己并不是灵魂伴侣的结晶，如果没有一对东伦敦随随便便就去领证的男女，也就不会有他。

但John仍然梗着脖子。

“我需要Lamps。”他固执地重复同一句话。“我只要Lamps。”

他望向José，对方同样坚硬地看着他，John不想眨眼，这会像是输掉了什么，有液体在酸涩的眼底开始聚集，但他不可能输，他很擅长对视，是全世界最擅长对视的人。

“那你该去对他说。”

José深吸了一口气。

他没听过这样的José，耐心，温和，像圣灵掠过树梢的叹息。José的眼神仍然坚固，但是有一种近乎透明的什么盖在上面。他看着John，无限耐心，就像面对明知道说了也不会听的小朋友，但还是要蹲下来，试图和你讲道理。

“你该告诉他，而不是告诉我。”

他的手腕一直缠着运动绷带，像某种好不了的伤口。报纸和媒体都知道那意味着什么，他们成版地写故事，声称这次是真的。他们找到了切尔西如今教练的灵魂伴侣。

José一次也没有搭理过这些消息。

John低下头，他感到一只手臂搂住了他，然后拍了拍他的肩。

“你比你以为的更有勇气，John。”

2008年，Toni和丈夫拿到了莫斯科决赛的票。

她在那个大雨的夜晚，捂着嘴，埋在丈夫肩头抽动着哭泣。她目睹了一切。

John在度假前惯例地来她家商量地点。Toni安慰他，她的声音一如既往地温柔，像安慰她三岁大的儿子和真的养了一条的狗。她的丈夫是一个好人，可能没有John赚的多——一定没有John赚的多——但他每天都能回家，不会有永无止境的客场和头晕目眩的夜店。即使知道了她可能无法生育，也依然在一个蔷薇盛开的夜晚跪了下来，捧出戒指。

她把John裹在毯子里，他的眼睛是红的，电视里在放新闻，引爆整整一年话题的好莱坞戏剧，知名艺人提起离婚诉讼，称和他在镜头下恩爱多年的妻子伪造了灵魂印记，欺骗他，让他一无所知，直到某天清晨醒来，发现自己的印记突然变化，逐渐暗淡而浑浊，直至最终毁掉，变成意义不明的扭曲图案。这通常只意味一件事，即灵魂伴侣的死亡。但在惊恐中，他看见更可怕的情形：女人仍然带着明晰的印记，仿若恐怖片开头，活生生地穿着围裙来叫他起床。

曾经是他妻子的女人在庭上痛哭，说自己只是因为爱。他戴着墨镜，一言不发，代理律师表示自己当事人希望得到儿女抚养权，并且尽可能减少赡养费。

而John只感到冷。他在发抖。

“我不想这样，”他停不下来。“可我要失去他了，我要失去他了。”

Toni漂亮的白色指甲轻轻粘走他脸上的纸屑。“他会明白的，John。”她散发香气，和多年前一样，是他的姐妹，是他的家人，并且永远是世界上最好看的女孩子。“他会明白的。”

她不明白。

John没有告诉她，他已经摊过牌了，对Frank。而结局是，他用掉了最后的可能。

“我不需要灵魂伴侣。”

他也不知道，为什么最开始只是安慰失去母亲的对方，但最后会变成他把什么都说了出来。

“如果那个人不是你，我就去做手术，除掉印记，再把你的名字纹在身上。”John听见自己的声音，很镇定，完全不会暴露他在发抖的手。他很认真，甚至比欧冠决赛更认真——可能他这辈子都没有这么认真。“我知道你的笔迹，我有很多你的签名。非常，非常多，我会挑一个最好看的。”

Frank一下站了起来。

“John George Terry.。”他拽着背包，绿眼睛冰凉凉的，里面摇曳着危险的色彩。“你疯了。”

John目送他摔门而去，他不能做不了任何事。

“我不会和别人在一起的。”John对自己说，他的声音很小，在空荡的更衣室里回荡，像球场上默哀一分钟后的结束哨声一样响。

他可以把Frank拐上床，把屁股给他，控制给他，自尊给他，可以和他分享整个切尔西。但是这没有用。

他不知道还有什么是有用的。

（他想起José看他的表情。他意识到那是悲悯。）

队委会的气氛在2010年初变得很难熬。

Didi叹气，科特迪瓦人同等地爱他们两个，所以他总是要感到为难。他不想看见John继续在感情生活上自暴自弃，但他也不想让Frank被迫做出什么牺牲和让步。

Petr是唯一看起来不担心的，Didi甚至都不知道他为什么这么胸有成竹。

“你等着，”门将坦荡荡的，光着屁股在更衣室走来走去，一点都不介意被人们看见自己太太的笔迹。“吃不了他们喜糖我送你一整箱。”

Didi靠在储物柜上，再叹了口气。他不该抱怨的，毕竟赛场上一切顺利。他们联赛势如破竹，Carlo是个好人，除了被他们前前前前前教练气得跳脚的两个回合。

“说到这个……我觉得，搞不好我们那位还在意甲的Boss才是问题最大的那个。”Petr嘀咕。更衣室的电视上在放欧冠前瞻，半决赛即将到来，José的手腕上，那道蓝色的运动绷带换成了更贴切的黑色。

而PetrČech总是对的。

（所有人都看过那场有名的新发。）

（“如果他想把我们过去四年的情谊置之不顾，可以。即使我现在仍然没有印记，也不知道对方可能是谁，但不会是我和他，我们从来不是灵魂伴侣。过去，现在，未来，永远都不可能。虽然我仍然认为他是我的朋友，或者我以为他是。以前我总会觉得是自己的问题，但我现在已经不想再解释了。”）

（他们互相沉默，面面相觑。Petr伸出手，有人开始给庄家掏钱。）

（José仍然从不回答这个问题。）

2012。

他不知道发生了什么奇迹。可能那一整个赛季都是奇迹。

Frank把他从破碎的悬崖上拉了回来，把他拼好。他仍然什么都没说，但是会叫他的名字。John，他说，然后咬他的耳朵，在床上。

在那个夺冠的夜晚，Frank和他睡在一起，John别无所求，大耳朵杯在他们床头，第二天他醒来，迷迷糊糊去浴室，听见Frank颤抖的声音。

“……John？John！”

他看见Frank的左手手臂，队长袖标的位置。J.T.。是他即使做梦也从未敢想过的模样。

他在镜子里看见了自己身上的F.L.。

这个赛季，José拿到了西甲，Guardiola离开了巴萨，John得到了所有。夏天的时候，他第一次没有Toni，拉着Frank去了沙滩和海边。

但这个故事还远远没有结束。

不止一个人去了海边，然后被拍了下来，放在网上。Frank先看见的，然后大叫着摇醒了还在睡的John。

这条重磅新闻砸晕了所有人。

那是一张偷拍照片，度假中的José，穿着泳裤，躺在沙滩椅上，一本杂志盖着他的脸，左手垂下来，大概是睡着了。

没有绷带，没有手表——没有印记。他的手腕上空空如也，什么都没有。


End file.
